


Finnocence and the Diva

by Princess976



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Finn- Centric, Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Not Rachel Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: Finn doesn't want to go to New York. He wants to follow his own path and play college football. Rachel isn't happy about this development but Finn finds support in McKinley's R&B Diva. After an ultimatum from Rachel and Will Finn, Mercedes and the New Directions have to pull together in spite of everything.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is over on FFN but I'm finally editing it and moving it over here. I'll probably add a little as well. I just want to have all of my work from there over here as well.

"Have a seat Finn," Emma Pillsbury said as she looked at the star quarterback of William McKinley High School and wondered what brought him to her office. Finn looked at Ms. Pillsbury and blushed. He didn't know why he blushed but he did.

"I need to know what my options are for college and stuff," Finn replied looking at her earnestly.

"OK. I have a pamphlet that you can take with you. Do you have any ideas about where you would like to go?" Emma said reaching for a pamphlet from the shelf behind her.

"Rachel says that there are a lot of schools in New York that I could go to," Finn answered.

"OK, um, where did _you_ have in mind?" the ginger guidance counselor queried hoping she could get Finn to focus on his own aspirations. 

"I don't know. Ohio State maybe, it'd be cool to play football there," Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's great. Let's have a look at your grades," Emma said looking at the screen of her computer.

"Do we have to?" Finn said discouraged.

"Yes. It's not that bad. If you do some serious studying. Get a tutor and do well on the SAT there is no reason you couldn't end up at any school you want," Emma told him encouragingly.

"Great. Thanks. I'll get Rachel to start tutoring me right away," Finn said confident.

"Um, do you think that Rachel is a good choice? It will be hard to focus with your girlfriend as a tutor. What about someone else from Glee?" She suggested. If the guidance counselor was honest she didn't think that his girlfriend would help Finn accomplish anything that didn't benefit her directly or indirectly for that matter.

"OK, thanks Ms. Pillsbury." Finn said sighing.

Finn left the guidance counselors office excited about his future. He really wanted to play football in college. The only people who knew about his dream were his mom, Burt and Coach Beiste. He hadn't told Rachel and he didn't think he wanted to. She usually got upset when Finn mentioned not going to New York. While Finn was deep in thought he ran right into Artie Abrams William McKinley's resident rapper and genius.

"Artie, I need your help," Finn said a plan coalescing in his mind. 

"I'm not helping you get Quinn back," Artie said rolling his eyes.

"No, I need a tutor in Math and Science," Finn quickly reassured him.

"Oh, sure I can help with that. You can join the sessions I do with Noah," Artie said relieved not to be asked to participate in Glee Club relationship drama.

"Thanks, man," Finn said extending his fist for Artie to bump.

"No problem," Artie said returning the fist bump.

Now all Finn needed was a tutor for all his other classes. He could ask Kurt but with the amount of time Kurt was spending with Blaine, Finn knew he wouldn't have the time. Maybe Mercedes could help. Finn knew she was really smart and in most of his classes. When Finn got to Glee he saw her sitting in her usual seat talking to Tina and Mike.

"Hi, Mercedes," Finn said sitting beside her.

"Hi, Finn," Mercedes answering turning toward him.

"Um, I need help with some school stuff," Finn said shyly.

"What class?" She asked smiling.

"Uh, English, History, and Spanish," he listed.

"So all of them?" She said quirking her eyebrow.

"Pretty much. Can you tutor me?" He asked hopeful.

"Why me? Artie would be much better tutor," she said pointing to Artie as he entered the room.

"He's tutoring me in math and science. His best subjects and my worst. I'm asking you because you and I have those classes together. Please I need to bring my grades up to get into college," Finn said pleading. He was prepared to beg if necessary.

"Sure Finn. I'll tutor you," Mercedes said sweetly.

"Thanks. My house after Glee," Finn said relieved.

"OK," Mercedes said turning back to her conversation.

Finn was excited to be getting help with his school work. He didn't like telling Rachel that he had to help Burt at the shop after school but it was better than explaining about Ohio State.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mercedes knocked on the Hudson-Hummel door Burt answered and was immediately uncomfortable.

"Uh hi, Mercedes," he said adjusting his cap.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

"Kurt's not here. He's out with Blaine," he said quickly. He hated when Mercedes would show up at his door to see Kurt only to learn he had forgotten she was coming and left to see Blaine.

"I'm here to see Finn," Mercedes explained.

"Finn?" Burt said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm going to tutor him," Mercedes told him smiling.

"Really? I didn't know he was that into keeping his grades up. I thought he was happily maintaining a C average so he could play football," Burt mused aloud. Burt was confused he thought Finn was keeping his college football dream private.

"This is probably some idea of Rachel's to get him into college near her," Mercedes said shrugging.

"And where is she going?" Burt asked.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere in New York. Probably near Kurt and Blaine," Mercedes answered.

"I didn't know Finn wanted to go to New York," Burt said still confused.

"Why not? It's where Rachel is going," Mercedes said also confused.

"You're right. He's in his room," Burt said standing aside and letting Mercedes go on her way.

Mercedes knocked on Finn's door but he didn't answer. She pushed open the door to find Finn with his headphones on dancing wildly around the room. Whoever said Finn Hudson couldn't dance won the million dollar jackpot. Mercedes stepped into his sight line and watched as he turned blood red.

"Uh, hi Mercedes. How long have you been standing there?" Finn said pulling the headphones off and putting them on the desk.

"Long enough, Hudson. Long enough," Mercedes said laughing.

"You want to get started?" Finn asked eager to change the subject.

"What subject do you want to start with?" Mercedes asked.

"English I guess," Finn said shrugging.

"OK. Do you have your copy of The Outsiders?" Mercedes said opening her backpack.

"My copy? I'm supposed to have my own copy?" Finn asked genuinely shocked.

"Yes Finn. You can use mine today but tomorrow you need your own," she said handing him her copy of the book.

"OK," Finn said taking hit from her.

"Have you read any of the book?" She asked him.

"Uh, not really," he shrugged.

"OK, we can read the first two chapters today and then the next two Wednesday and you will be ready for the quiz on Friday," she surmised.

"Are we really having a quiz on Friday?" Finn said nervous.

"Yes. Why would I say that if we weren't? It's been on the board since we were assigned the book," Mercedes pointed out.

"Oh," Finn said resigned.

"You're going to have to do a better job of keeping track of your assignments," Mercedes gently chastised.

"How?" Finn answered open to suggestions.

"I don't know. I'll think of something," Mercedes reassured him.

"OK. I can't thank you enough for helping me. How are we going to read this book since we only have one copy. Are you going to read it to me?" Finn said pointing to the book beside her up.

"Read it to you? You'd like that wouldn't you? No, I've already read it. You're going to read it and then we're going to work on this study guide," She said rolling her eyes and holding up the study guide.

"OK," Finn said embarrassed.

Mercedes handed Finn her copy of The Outsiders. He took it from her and settled down on the bed. When she was sure he wasn't going to fall asleep she started her own homework while she waited for Finn to finish. After a little while Mercedes looked at Finn and saw his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Finn? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? I don't think I understand," he said holding up the book.

"Understand what?" she asked.

"Why they are being mean to that Ponyboy kid?" Finn said confused

"He's different from them. He has less money and lives on the wrong side of the tracks," she explained.

"That's no reason to hate someone," Finn said with conviction.

"I know, but it's not that different than what goes on at McKinley," Mercedes pointed out.

"Are you ready to do the study guide?" Finn asked realizing she was right.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

For the next thirty minutes Mercedes helped Finn fill out his study guide. When they were finished he looked up at her and blushed.

"Thanks. I know it must suck trying to help a dumb jock," Finn said shyly.

"You are not dumb!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"You might be the only one who thinks so," Finn told her.

"I'm not, but it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. Do you think you're dumb?" She asked him.

"No," he answered strongly.

"Then you're not dumb," she stated emphatically.

"Thanks Mercedes. What's next?" He said smiling his patented crooked smile.

"Um how about Spanish vocabulary? I have flash cards," Mercedes said pulling flash cards from her backpack.

"Really? I haven't used flashcards since I was learning multiplication," Finn said surprised.

"Trust me they help," Mercedes said holding up the first card.

After about an hour Mercedes told Finn that they had done enough work and she had to get home for dinner. On her way out she ran into Kurt.

"Hey Mercy!" Kurt said surprised to see his friend.

"Hey Boo! How's Blaine?" Mercedes said hugging Kurt.

"Gorgeous. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tutoring Finn," she told him.

"Really?" he said astonished.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Mercedes said before she left the Hudson-Hummel home.

Kurt wondered why Finn all of a sudden cared about his grades. He only needed a C average to play football. He assumed it was a Rachel plan. He knew it would bother him until he found out so he knocked on Finn's door.

"Come in," Finn said.

"Hey Finn. I just saw Mercedes. She told me she is your new tutor. I of course was wondering why you think you need a tutor," Kurt said getting straight to the point.

"You know for college and stuff," Finn said wanting to say as little as possible.

"Oh, so this is a Rachel idea?" Kurt said nodding.

"No. It's my idea. She doesn't know anything about it," Finn clarified.

"Why not? Isn't this about getting into college with Rachel?" Kurt said brow furrowed.

"No, I mean yes," Finn said exasperated.

"Explain please," Kurt said trying to understand.

"I'm trying to get better grades for college, but not a college she chose. I don't think I want to go to New York with you guys," Finn admitted.

"Oh, where do you want to go?" Kurt asked surprised at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Ohio State, to play football," Finn answered.

"Wow Finn. I had no idea, good luck. You made the best choice for a tutor," Kurt said glad that Finn was making his own decisions.

"Thanks bro. Nobody but you, our parents, Ms Pillsbury and Coach know about Ohio State and I want it to that way," Finn confided.

"Sure, let's go upstairs for dinner," Kurt agreed but he wasn't actually sure how long Finn was going to be able to keep something like this from Rachel.

Burt and Carol looked up as their sons entered the kitchen. The dinner conversation was normal how was your day and what's new until Burt asked Finn about the tutoring he was getting.

"So Finn, what's this about you getting tutoring?" Burt asked between bites.Finn blushed and looked down at his plate. He didn't want his mom and Burt to think he was dumb.

"It's nothing," Finn shrugged. Carol didn't believe him and told him so.

"Finn, I don't believe getting tutoring is nothing. Did your teachers make you get help because your grades are slipping?" she asked concerned.

"No, it was my choice. If I want to get into a good college I need to bring my grades up," Finn hastened to reassure his mom.

Carol was surprised. Finn hadn't talked about college other than last year when he mentioned playing football in college and then later when Rachel said New York he had only expressed desire to go there with her and Kurt.

"Honey, that's wonderful. Do you know where you want to go?" She asked. She was fully expecting him to name a school in New York. His answer was shocking to her to say the least.

"Ohio State. I'd like to play football there," Finn said his head down. Finn looked up from his plate expecting to see doubt in their faces. He expected them to tell him he should set his sites lower. What he wasn't expecting was the pride and happiness that flowed from both his parents. Burt was the first to speak.

"Finn that's great. I think you've made a good choice. If you need any help your mother and I would be happy to provide it," Burt offered.

Finn didn't want them to see the tears in his eyes so he quickly excused himself from the kitchen table. He was excited that his parents were proud of him. He had felt like a failure and a disappointment ever since Karofsky had forced Kurt out of McKinley. Even though it was all in the past he still felt responsible and he felt like his parents held him responsible. Finn wanted to share his news but there was nobody he could call. None of his friends knew about Ohio State and Kurt was already there. Finn finally started to feel like he wouldn't be a Lima Loser.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Finn went to Coach Beiste and asked her what she thought about him playing college football. Her answer was to hand him a DVD that she was sending to schools on his behalf. Finn practically skipped out of the locker room excited about his future. When he saw Rachel he lifted her off her feet in a tight hug.

"What's got you so excited?" she asked giggling.

"The future," he said honestly.

"Oh Finn, it pleases me when you talk of our future in New York. Now I know you are worried about what you will do in New York, but I have made a list of colleges that are suitable for a student of your attributes." Rachel explained.

She didn't know it but she completely destroyed his mood. Finn took the list from her and put it in his bag. He went through the rest of the day a little depressed. When he got to glee club he saw Mercedes and Artie already in their places. He sat down beside them and expressed his desire to keep his tutoring a secret.

"Look, I really appreciate your help but I'd like to keep it a secret," Finn said quietly. Artie agreed but Mercedes wanted an explanation.

"Why Finn? What's the big deal?" She asked confused.

"I'll explain later just don't mention it in front of Rachel," Finn conceded.

"Fine, whatever but I'm going to want some answers," Mercedes agreed.

"And I'll give them to you just not here," Finn whispered. After rehearsal Mercedes waited at Finn's locker. When she saw him approaching with Rachel she noticed he got nervous. She tried to put him at ease.

"Hi, Rachel. Hi, Finn," Mercedes said smiling.

"Hello Mercedes. What can we do for you?" Rachel asked.

"I was looking for Kurt but I think he left already. We were supposed to hang out and he was supposed to give me a ride," Mercedes lied smoothly.

"I can give you a ride to my house so you can wait for him," Finn offered.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied.

"Finn, I have dance class tonight. I will call you later," Rachel said, Finn hugged Rachel and she was off.

"Thank you so much," Finn said as soon as Rachel was out of earshot.

"I told you I wouldn't say anything to her," Mercedes reminded him.

"I know but you don't really owe me anything. It would've been easy for you to cause trouble with Rachel," Finn pointed out.

"Except I'm not Santana and I don't cause drama for fun," Mercedes said, by this time they had reached Finn's truck. He opened the door and helped her inside. The ride to his house was mostly silent until she couldn't take it anymore. "OK Hudson. Spill it! What's going on?"

"I need to get better grades to get into college," Finn said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why is that a secret?" she asked confused.

"Because the college is not in New York," Finn said looking at her but turning away.

"Oh! Wow, that's huge Finn," Mercedes said realizing the magnitude of Finn's situation.

"I know I don't how to tell Rachel. She seems really excited about the two of us in New York," Finn explained.

"Let me guess. You want to go to somewhere to play football," Mercedes guessed.

"Yeah, I do. How'd you know that?" Finn asked.

"I've known you for a long time. It's obvious how important football is to you," Mercedes told him.

"How is it obvious to you when my girlfriend has no idea?" Finn asked disappointed

"She probably does know, she just doesn't care because it interferes with her plans. I don't know what you want me to say. I think it's great that you are chasing your own dreams and not just following behind Rachel," Mercedes told him. She was really proud of Finn and happy for him as well.

"She probably won't feel that way," Finn pointed out.

"She's not known for her selflessness," Mercedes said honestly.

"I know. Hey do you want a snack or something?" Finn said honestly as he opened the fridge.

"No thanks. You didn't tell me what school you were looking at?" Mercedes reminded. Finn pulled the list of schools that Rachel gave him out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Finn, did you look at this list?" she asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. I Googled the list in study hall. It's all community colleges in New York. Schools I don't have to apply to get into," Finn informed Mercedes with a sad smile.

"Don't give it another thought! Tell me where you want to go, not where Rachel wants you to go!" Mercedes said trying not to focus on what a bitch Rachel was.

"You won't laugh?" he asked.

"Why would I laugh?" she asked.

"Because it's a really good school and a lot of people are going to think I can't get in," he told her honestly.

"Just tell me!" She said frustrated.

"Ohio State," he blurted out.

"Wow! Well, I guess we better start studying," she said shrugging.

"Really? Nothing about maybe community college then transfer," he said surprised.

"No Finn. I know you can do this and football won't wait two years. Have you talked to your coach about sending tape to the athletic department?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, she gave me a copy of the DVD. I was going to watch it later," Finn told her.

"Forget later white boy! I want to see it!" Mercedes said leading Finn downstairs to his bedroom.

Finn was flattered that she wanted to watch his football video. He put in the DVD and turned off the light. During the video Mercedes cheered and clapped and generally had fun. When Finn turned the light on Mercedes was beaming.

"That was great Finn. After you get your grades up Ohio State would be crazy not to take you," She told him impressed.

"Thanks for saying that. Sometimes I feel really happy about this and then uh people remind me of who I am and I think I'm just dreaming," he told her honestly.

"You shouldn't let other people shape your opinion of you," she said wisely.

"I know," he said nodding his head.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that I found a homework app for you. It helps you keep track of your assignments in each class and when you have tests," she told him getting her books out.

"That's awesome. Thanks Mercedes. So what do we work on first?" he asked.

"How about that time line for History class?" she suggested.

"OK. Thanks again. I'm so glad you decided to help me. It's really cool of you," Finn said.

"You're welcome. Hudson, less talk more work," Mercedes said not looking up from her work. After an hour Finn had completed his History and Spanish homework.

"Really good work, Hudson!" Mercedes complimented.

"Thanks. Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"Thanks. I'll just call my dad and ask him to pick me up after," she said.

"That's stupid. I'll give you a ride home," Finn offered

"Aren't you supposed to call Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"She can wait. I want to drive you home," Finn told her.

"OK," she agreed.

After dinner Mercedes joined Kurt in his room for some girl talk.

"Boo, we haven't talked in a while. What's new?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. What's new on the Blaine Warbler front?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing new. He did tell me he wants three of us to get together for karaoke," Kurt told her.

"Fun! Tell me the time and place," Mercedes said excited.

"So how's the tutoring going?" Kurt asked.

"Really good actually. His confidence level is the only thing that's holding him back. That and Rachel," Mercedes said honestly.

"Please tell me you know!" Kurt said hopefully.

"About not going to New York. He told me today," Mercedes said nodding.

"I'm so proud of him. He seems really excited about Ohio State," Kurt said with a smile.

"He is excited. Coach Beiste made a highlight reel of him and sent it to their athletic department. He just has to study and bring up his average and he could be a Buckeye instead of a trophy," Mercedes said matter of fact.

"Harsh Diva!" Kurt admonished.

"No Kurt. Today she gave him a list of colleges," Mercedes said. She wanted to let Kurt know how bad it had gotten.

"That was thoughtful," he said not understanding why Mercedes was upset.

"On the outside. But the list was of community colleges in New York. He didn't say it but it ruined his day," Mercedes said getting angry on Finn's behalf.

"She means well but she just doesn't think. If Blaine told me he didn't think I could get into NYU I would die," Kurt said shocked that Rachel would do that.

"Exactly. Kurt, he's going to have to tell her at some point," Mercedes said.

"I hope to Cheesus I miss that conversation," Kurt said.

"You and me both," Mercedes agreed. Finn knocked on Kurt's door.

"Mercedes, are you ready to go?" Finn asked sticking his head into Kurt's room.

"Yeah, let's go," Mercedes said rising from Kurt's bed.

When Finn got home from dropping Mercedes off he saw that he had five missed calls and about a dozen texts all from Rachel. He didn't want to talk to her so he put his headset on and joined Puck and Artie online in a game of COD.


	4. Chapter 4

When Finn got to school Rachel was standing by his locker.

"Finn, I telephoned you numerous times last night. I also sent you text messages. Where were you?" Rachel asked arms folded.

"I had a lot of homework and my phone died. I didn't turn it back on til this morning. I didn't call you cause I knew I was coming to see you," Finn lied.

"I was very worried," she whined.

"Sorry," Finn said feeling guilty.

"Yes, well you are forgiven. Did you have a chance to look at the list I gave you?" she asked forgetting that'd she'd even been upset.

"Yeah, why?" Finn asked glancing down at her.

"I want us to be fully prepared for next year," Rachel explained.

"How?" he asked confused.

"After I get accepted to Julliard or Tisch we need to pick a school for you and an apartment that's convenient for all of us," Rachel explained.

"Rachel, um did you know that list you gave me was all community colleges?" Finn asked hoping she hadn't realized.

"Yes, but I don't see how that matters," Rachel answered annoyed by the question.

"It does matter. To me!" Finn said angrily.He walked away leaving a stunned and confused Rachel. She was unaware what the problem was. At least he'd be out of Lima, and they'd be together. Finn walked around with a chip on his shoulder all day. People gave him a wide berth in the halls. When he got to the music room he made a beeline for Kurt and Mercedes.

"Finn, are you OK?" Kurt asked. Finn scowled at Kurt who flinched surprised at the anger in his face.

"That's it! You've been walking around all day with a huge attitude. We didn't do anything to you. If you continue to act like a brat you can take that drama elsewhere. Cause this right here is a drama free zone!" Mercedes said forcefully.

"I'm sorry!" Finn said.

"Damn right! What's wrong?" She asked.

"I asked Rachel about the list she gave me. She said she knew exactly what it was and she didn't see what the problem was," Finn said angry again.

"Finn, what are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I have a Spanish quiz tomorrow and an English quiz Friday. If I pass those I'll stick with the tutoring. If not then I guess it's New York and community college," Finn reasoned sadly.

Finn walked away from them and went to sit with Puck. He laughed and joked with everyone else but Mercedes and Kurt could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Mercedes decided to cheer Finn up so she packed up a dozen chocolate chip cookies that her mother had baked for a church bake sale. She knocked on the Hudson-Hummel door and Finn opened looking sad and upset.

"Hi, Finn!" Mercedes said smiling brightly.

"Hey Mercedes. I didn't think you were coming today since I acted like a jerk," Finn said surprised.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. Plus I have something for you," she said mischievously. 

"What?" he asked. Mercedes presented him with the container of cookies. He took off the lid and smiled. Genuinely smiled. He bit into the cookie and moaned. "Oh my Chessus. These are better than Kurt's. But don't tell him I said that," Finn said with a mouth full of cookie.

"I won't. Now come on we need to study for tomorrow's Spanish quiz," she laughed. After about an hour Mercedes deemed Finn ready to pass with flying colors. She noticed he was fidgeting in his seat. "Finn, is something wrong? You seem nervous."

"Um, would you be mad if I stopped getting tutoring?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be mad but I would be disappointed," she answered honestly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you deserve more than settling for some community college that you don't even want to go to. It seems like in the planning of your lives together you're doing all the compromising. First it's the best education you can get, I just have to wonder what's next," Mercedes told him even though she knew he probably didn't want to hear it.

"I didn't think about it like that," he said honestly.

"When are you going to tell her that you don't want to go to New York?" Mercedes asked.

"I told you after I take my quizzes," he reminded her of what he'd said in Glee Club earlier.

"If you want my opinion, that's an excuse. We both know you're not going to tell her until the last minute. It's up to you, but I think you should tell her sooner rather than later," Mercedes said truthfully.

"Yeah maybe but Rachel's kinda scary and a lot to deal with," Finn told her.

They worked on the history project until Kurt knocked on the door.

"Finn, Rachel is in the living room," Kurt said eyeing Mercedes.

"What? We didn't have plans today," he said frustrated.

"Just go talk to her. Take her for a walk. Mercedes and I will just wait until you go out to come upstairs," Kurt suggested.

"No, Mercedes wait right here. I have some questions about English. I'm going to get rid of her," Finn said.

Finn took the steps two at a time as Kurt and Mercedes shared a look. Without a word they tiptoed to the top of the stairs. They couldn't hear Finn's side of the conversation but they could hear Rachel's shrill voice loud and clear. When they heard the door slam they scrambled back down the stairs and tried to pretend like they didn't hear everything. Finn came back down the stairs red-faced and angry. Mercedes and Kurt didn't know what to say to him so they waited for him to speak.

"She makes me so mad. Why is nothing that I care about important?" he said to the room.

"Look, Finn you need to do some thinking. I'm going to go home. We can meet tomorrow morning and I will go over some more of The Outsiders with you," Mercedes said gathering her thing.

"Thanks Mercedes. I really appreciate it," Finn said smiling slightly.

"No problem. See you tomorrow," she said going upstairs.

Finn walked Mercedes to the front door and gave her a hug. Mercedes was shocked Finn had never showed her any kind of physical affection. But his arms were strong and they were friends so she returned the hug. When he let her go he was blushing. Mercedes waved and went out the front door. The next day at school Finn met her in the courtyard with her favorite iced latte from the Lima Bean.

"Thanks Finn, but you didn't have to bring me this," she said taking the drink.

"You brought me those awesome cookies," he reminded her.

"The Spanish quiz is first thing. Do you think you're ready?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I don't think I can study anymore. I'm just so nervous," he said wringing his hands.

"Don't be nervous. Just relax and you'll do fine. Come on let's go take this quiz to the carpet," she said smiling.

Mercedes and Finn walked into school together. They immediately saw Rachel and Mercedes squeezed Finn's hand and went to find Kurt. She could see how stressed out Finn was when he walked into class. When he walked passed her to his seat she looked up at him with a bright encouraging smile. After class Mercedes was waiting for Finn outside the classroom.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Uh, I think I failed," he said dejected.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Just a feeling," he said and shrugged.

"Later when we get to Glee Club ask Mr. Schue to grade your quiz. I'm sure he won't mind," Mercedes suggested.

"I don't want to interrupt rehearsal," he said.

"Then wait until after class. Then you will be able to focus on your English quiz," Mercedes suggested.

Mercedes was waiting in the hall when Rachel stormed out of the choir room. A few moments later Finn came out looking really excited. He spotted Mercedes talking to Tina and ran over and lifted her off her feet hugging her.

"Wow Finn! What's the occasion?" Mercedes said laughing.

Tina and Mike walked away not sure what was going on but with a look of amusement on their faces.

"Mr. Schue graded my quiz," Finn said putting her down.

"How did you do?" she asked with anticipation.

"I got an A," he said excited.

"Yay!" Mercedes said as she did a happy dance and hugged Finn again. He held on a little longer than necessarily friendly. Mercedes noticed but paid it no mind. She just figured he was happy and he wanted to share it.

"Now tomorrow I can kick ass on that English quiz," Finn said happily.

"You sure can. Anything you want to go over tonight?" she asked.

"Uh yeah a few things. I'll see you at my house later," he said.

"OK bye Finn," she said walking away.

Mercedes was so proud of him. She knew he had it in him he just needed the proper motivation. Mercedes smiled to herself happy to be helping Finn. She gathered the books she needed for her next class and didn't notice Rachel had been watching. She huffed off in search of Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rachel found Kurt he was texting.

"Kurt, I must speak to you," she said impatiently.

"Yes Rachel," Kurt asked.

"It's about Finn," Rachel explained.

"Rachel, you know how I feel about getting into your little romantic dramas," Kurt said holding his hand up.

"Kurt, please! I just have a question," she said impatiently.

"What? And I reserve the right not to answer," Kurt answered bored.

"OK. Fair enough. Is Finn cheating on me?" she asked.

"Oh my Gaga! I can't believe we are back here again. No Rachel Finn is not cheating on you. For some unfathomable reason he loves you. Despite your selfishness and drama. If he heard you he would be really hurt and I for one am tired of seeing my brother hurt," Kurt said angry.

"I don't want him hurt either. But if he's cheating he's clearly not the one being hurt!" Rachel said indignant. 

"He's not cheating. He's finished with Quinn," Kurt said. He felt like he was constantly reassuring Rachel about this.

"I never said it was Quinn," Rachel pointed out.

"Satan and Brittany are exclusive. Tina has Mike. So who are you talking about?" Kurt said confused.

"Mercedes," Rachel said.

"Oh. I see. You should be talking to Finn about this," Kurt said realizing what was happening.

"So there is something going on?" Rachel accused.

"Rachel, just talk to him," Kurt advised.

"I intend to," Rachel said icily.

Kurt watched Rachel flounce away and wondered why she thought Finn was cheating with Mercedes. To his knowledge their relationship was strictly platonic. His brother and his best friend. Kurt scoffed to himself. He would be the first to know. He put the thought out of his mind and busied himself with answering Blaine's text message. When Kurt got home he headed straight to Finn's room.

"Finn, have you talked to Rachel?" he asked.

"No, why?" he answered.

"She asked me today if you were cheating with Mercedes," Kurt told him.

"What? Why would she think that? What did you tell her?" Finn asked a little panicked.

"To talk to you," Kurt told him.

"Why'd you do that? You could have said I wasn't cheating and left it at that," Finn accused.

"Except it's Rachel and are one word answers are never enough for her," Kurt reminded.

"You're right. What should I do?" Finn asked his brother.

"Tell her the truth. Tell her you don't want to go to New York," Kurt advised.

"I can't. What if she gets mad? Or what if she breaks up with me?" Finn asked fear seeping into his voice.

"She won't break up with you. She'll be proud of you, like my dad and your mom are proud of you. Like Mercedes and I are proud of you," Kurt assured him although he wasn't actually sure.

"I'm still not sure. I'll think about it," Finn said.

"OK, that's all I ask," Kurt said.

Rachel knew Mercedes had volunteer work until at least 6:30. That gave her plenty of time to confront Finn. She paused at the door of the Hudson-Hummel residence and steeled her resolve. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. Finn opened the door and paled when he saw Rachel standing there.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Finn asked as he gulped loudly. She pushed past him barely nodded to his family and entered his bedroom.

"Finn, I have some questions for you," she said turning to face him.

"Kurt told me what you asked him," Finn told her wanting to get the entire thing over with.

"I had hoped he wouldn't. I didn't want you to have time to create an elaborate falsehood," Rachel said angry.

"Huh?" Finn said confused.

"A lie Finn!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh. You're wrong I'm not cheating," Finn told her.

"Finn, we've been down this road before. You've just switched Mercedes for Quinn. Although I have no idea what you could see in her," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Rachel, I'm not cheating. Mercedes is my friend and tutor," Finn told her.

"Tutor? Why do you need a tutor?" she asked confused.

"For college, you know to bring my grades up," he told her the truth.

"Oh but Finn that's not necessary. That list of schools I gave you doesn't care about grades," Rachel told him gently. She didn't know Finn didn't know that community colleges didn't look at grades.

"I know that Rachel," Finn said tightly.

"Then I don't understand why you need a tutor," she said confused again.

"it's not for the list of schools you gave me. It's for another school," he told her.

"Oh Finn. I don't know if NYU is the place for you. And although I appreciate the gesture it's really not necessary. You should stick to the list I I gave you," Rachel was flattered but she didn't think Finn could get into NYU and she didn't want him to be disappointed.

"Rachel, you're really not listening to me. I don't want to go to any of the schools on your stupid list. And I don't want to go to NYU!" he finally yelled.

"Finn, what are you saying? You want to go to Julliard?" Rachel asked still confused.

"No, I want to play college football," he said taking a deep breath.

"What? What about New York?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Rachel, I don't want to go to New York. I want to go to Ohio State," Finn said. He was glad he'd told her. Keeping it from her had just made him unnecessarily tense.

"Finn, you don't know what you're saying. If you stay here you'll be a ...," Rachel started.

"A what? A Lima Loser? It's nice to know that my girlfriend believes in me," Finn said pain evident in his voice.

"Finn, that's not what I said," Rachel said trying to back pedal.

"You should go. I have an English quiz to study for," Finn said dismissing her.

"But we need to talk about this!" Rachel said loudly.

Finn walked upstairs to the front door and opened it for her. Rachel had uncharacteristically followed him silently. She looked to Kurt for help but he averted his eyes. He was Rachel's friend but his brother came first. Rachel turned to face him, told him she'd call him later. He nodded closed the door turned on his heel and went back to his room. Kurt followed him.

"Finn, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I just want to be alone," Finn said quietly.

"OK. I'll send Mercedes home when she gets here," Kurt told him.

"No! I still have to study. I just don't want to talk about Rachel," Finn clarified.

"OK," Kurt said as he went back upstairs.

When Mercedes pulled into the Hudson-Hummel drive way Kurt met her outside.

"Rachel was here," Kurt said bluntly.

"Did he tell her?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, and judging by their faces it did not go well," he told her.

"Should I go home?" she asked.

"No. He told me that he still needed to study. He just wasn't up to talking about Rachel," he told her repeating what Finn had said.

"So I shouldn't mention it?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. He needs to talk to somebody. Ask him about it but don't push him," Kurt suggested.

"OK. I'm going in," Mercedes said steeling her spine.

Mercedes went in search of Finn. She found him reading The Outsiders. He looked deep in thought. She didn't want to interrupt him so she waited. He looked up and cracked a small smile.

"Hey Finn. How are you?" she asked returning his smile.

"Kurt told you," Finn guessed.

"He mentioned Rachel was here," she said nodding.

"She was here and I told her about Ohio State," Finn told her.

"How did she take it?" Mercedes asked.

"She basically called me a Lima Loser," Finn told her.

"What? You know that's not true, right?" Mercedes said quickly.

"I guess so," he said sadly.

"There is no guess about it. You're not a loser. Did you guys break up?" Mercedes said concerned.

"I don't know. Neither of us used those words. I just asked her to leave," he admitted.

"You sure you want to study?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"OK. The quiz is an essay but it's a character comparison," she told him.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"Tina took the quiz today. She told me you have to compare one of the characters to yourself," Mercedes explained.

"I'm not like any of these characters," Finn said worried.

"Not on the surface but if if you dig deeper you have stuff in common. Like Darry, you can relate to how he takes care of his brothers," Mercedes explained further.

"OK. I get it. I know who I'm going to write my essay about," Finn said with surety.

"Who?" she asked curious.

"Dally, I can really relate to him," Finn answered.

"I'm surprised you picked him," Mercedes commented.

"We're a lot alike. People look at him like he's some mean nasty greaser. They don't see that underneath he's kid who would die for his friends. People look at me and see a dumb jock and that's all I am," he said sadly.

"That's not what I see when I look at you. I see a strong leader. A loving brother and a good friend," Mercedes said.

"Thanks that means a lot to me. I appreciate you listening to me. I really don't have anybody to talk to about stuff. I mean I have Kurt but he's dealing with so much I hate to load him down with my stuff," Finn said grateful.

"Finn, Kurt wouldn't feel that way. He likes his lady chats with you," Mercedes told Finn.

"Don't tell anyone but I like our talks to. I kind of miss them," Finn confided.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just that since he's been dating Blaine we haven't had as many late night talks. I guess they talk until really late and Kurt just goes to sleep after," Finn explained.

"I know what it feels like to feel like you've lost Kurt to Blaine. Of course I'm happy for him. I just wish he divided his time better," Mercedes agreed.

"I know last year was hard for you. I'm sorry," Finn said softly.

"Don't apologize. I always feel selfish and like a bad friend when I say that I had a hard time last year," Mercedes admitted.

"You're not a bad friend. It was hard for all of us when Kurt transferred. I was glad he was safe but I missed him and so did you. You'd be a bad friend if you didn't miss him," Finn said.

"I was so angry. It was like he didn't care about our friendship anymore. I know I was wrong but it still hurt. I'm sorry, we're supposed to be talking about your English essay," Mercedes said, changing the subject because she hadn't told anyone that including Tina.

"It's OK. I like talking to you about this stuff. I can't talk to Puck about feelings and stuff cause he'll accuse me of being a chick," Finn told her rolling his eyes.

"Puckerman's an idiot. Guys who are in touch with their feelings are sexy." Mercedes assured him.

Finn blushed and ducked his head. Mercedes realizing what she had said felt her face burn. After a few awkward moments Finn cleared his throat.

"I need to repay you for the tutoring," Finn said changing the subject.

"You don't have to do anything for me," Mercedes said.

"I do. How about I teach you to play the drums?" Finn insisted.

"I don't know," Mercedes said unsure.

"Come on! You know you want to learn. It'll be fun, plus girl drummers are hot!" Finn said with a crooked smile and a wink.

Mercedes ignored that comment. She just wanted to get away. It felt like lines were being crossed. Mercedes had no intention of getting involved in any Finchel drama. Quinn had barely made it out alive. She needed to get home and get her head straight.

"Finn, I gotta get home," Mercedes said standing.

"Oh, OK. What are you doing tomorrow night?" Finn asked.

"Same as you going to the football game," she said smiling.

"Right. Kurt said Blaine was coming to the game. Are you going with them?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm going with Tina. She doesn't like going to the games alone," Mercedes said.

"Are you going to Santana's party after the game?" Finn asked.

"Uh, no. Why?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"I thought since you guys were friends now that you'd be going. The whole team goes so Tina will be there with Mike," Finn explained.

"I know but they'll be getting their Asian Fusion thing on and it'll be a little awkward for me," Mercedes said honestly.

"Well then you can go with me. I usually don't go because Rachel isn't allowed inside Santana's house, and I hate going to parties alone. So Rachel and I end up watching some musical. And she gives me a hundred reasons why she would have been better than the female lead," Finn told Mercedes about his typical Friday night.

"Finn, I don't know," Mercedes said unsure.

"Come on. This is our senior year. We're not going to get many more chances at a Santana Lopez party," Finn cajoled.

"Isn't Rachel going to be expecting you?" Mercedes asked.

"After the fight we had she probably won't even want to talk to me," Finn reasoned.

"OK," Mercedes agreed against her better judgement.

"Great. We can talk details tomorrow," Finn said smiling.

"Finn, I'm gonna go see Kurt then I'm going home. I'll see you in school tomorrow," she said as she hurried away.

"Bye Mercedes," Finn said sweetly.

She waved at Finn as she climbed the stairs. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. She hoped that Kurt could clarify it for her. She knocked on his door and he opened it and beamed at his best friend.

"Diva, I didn't know you were still here," Kurt said happily.

"Huh, oh yeah. Kurt, can I talk to you?" Mercedes said distracted.

"Sure. Did you find out what happened with Finn and Rachel?" he asked.

"Yeah. He told her about Ohio State. She called him a Lima Loser and he asked her to leave," Mercedes relayed what Finn had told her.

"Did they break up?" Kurt asked.

"He told me that neither of them said anything about breaking up," Mercedes said.

"Rachel told him she would call him later right before he shut the door in her face," Kurt informed her.

"You should probably hook Finn up with one of your lady chats tonight," Mercedes suggested.

"You're right. I'll take him some warm milk to," Kurt said smiling.

"Good. Um so are you and Blaine still going to the game tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Blaine's excited he loves football," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Kurt, it won't kill you plus your brother is the quarterback," Mercedes said.

"Very true. Why do you ask?" he asked getting back to her original question.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and Tina," Mercedes asked.

"Yes, I'll need some one to talk to and after we can get something to eat," Kurt said planning.

"Uh, I can't," Mercedes said vaguely.

"Oh, hanging out with Tina?" Kurt questioned.

"Not exactly. I mean she will be where I'm going but I'm not necessarily going with her," Mercedes hedged.

"Mercedes, what is it you are trying not to tell me?" Kurt asked getting right to the point.

"I'm going to Santana's after party," Mercedes blurted.

"What? I mean I know you and Satan are friends now but I didn't think one of her parties was your scene," Kurt said.

"My scene? Kurt. I don't really have a scene. San gave me an open invitation," Mercedes said irritated.

"OK. Go have fun. But don't text me complaining when everyone is coupled up, and you're bored," Kurt said.

"I won't because I'm going with a friend," Mercedes said.

"A friend? Every Cheerio and football player we know is coupled up," Kurt pointed out.

"Quinn is single," Mercedes reminded.

"We both know you are not going to be hanging out with Quinn all night. Yes you two are friends again but are you really going to spend all night hanging out with Quinn in Satan's Lair? So who is it?" Kurt asked.

"Finn, you know your step-brother," Mercedes said finally.

"What? You're going to a Santana Lopez sex party with Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It's not a sex party!" Mercedes said shocked.

"Whatever you say! So you're going with Finn. How'd that happen?" Kurt asked.

"He told me he doesn't go to the parties because Rachel isn't allowed in Santana's house and because of their fight he wouldn't be going to her house. So..," she faltered.

"You volunteered to be his date?" Kurt supplied.

"No, he told me he doesn't like to go to parties alone so I agreed we could go together. It's not a date!" Mercedes clarified.

"OK but I don't want either of you driving. Blaine and I will drop you off and pick you up and you can spend the night here," Kurt decided.

"Thanks Kurt. I 'll see you tomorrow," Mercedes smiled. Mercedes went home excited about her first Santana Lopez party.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school Mercedes was shocked to see Rachel standing at her locker.

"Good morning, Mercedes." Rachel said.

"Hey, Rachel. What's up?" Mercedes replied with a smile.

"You know why I'm here. I blame you for this entire situation." Rachel said her hands in fists at her sides.

"Wait. What? Girl, you have lost your mind. I haven't done anything." Mercedes defended. She was a little confused as to what Rachel was referring to.

"Are you or are you not tutoring Finn?" Rachel asked snidely.

"I am but I'm still confused." Mercedes answered honestly.

"It's your fault he doesn't want to go to New York." Rachel alleged.

Look Rachel, I'm not sorry for tutoring Finn. And I'm not going to stop tutoring him." Mercedes answered finally understanding Rachel's anger.

"Why are you encouraging him? You want him to be stuck in Ohio?" Rachel accused haughtily.

"Rachel, Finn wants to play college football. He picked one of the best schools in the country to play at, you should be proud of him. He's making decisions for himself, not doing what he thinks other people think he should be doing," Mercedes replied a hint of pride in her voice

"That's ridiculous. Finn should be in New York with me. And you can mark my word he will be," she said completely unbothered by what Mercedes had said.

"Rachel, I won't let you destroy Finn's Ohio State dream. I will take you to the carpet if need be. Stop being so selfish." Mercedes replied getting angry.

"I'm not being selfish." Rachel defended.

"Yes, you are. You don't care how anyone else feels as long as you get what you want. Face it Rachel. Finn doesn't want New York." Mercedes told the other girl firmly.

"He did and he still does. He's just scared. You'll see." Rachel with absolutely no doubt in her convictions.

Rachel flounced away leaving Mercedes concerned for Finn. When she found Kurt and told him about her run in with Rachel he wasn't surprised. Mercedes wasn't really surprised either. She didn't doubt Rachel loved Finn. Mercedes just thought she loved Rachel Berry more. She also figured their plans for tonight were off. Mercedes was convinced he would cave and spend his Friday night with his girlfriend and not his tutor. It made her kind of sad. Mercedes really wanted to go to Santana's party, but she would never go alone. She was deep into planning her alternate Friday night when she ran into someone and lost her balance. Two hands shot out to balance her, and she looked up to see Finn Hudson with that crooked grin.

"Uh thanks Finn." Mercedes said finding her balance.

""No problem. I just turned my essay in and I think it turned out good." Finn told her.

"That's great. Well I'll see you at rehearsal." Mercedes replied walking around Finn in the other direction.

"Mercedes, wait." Finn called.

"Yeah." she answered.

"I talked to Kurt this morning. He told me about his offer of a ride. I told him yeah so what time should we pick you up?" Finn asked.

"What? Didn't you talk to Rachel?" Mercedes ask confusion marring her voice.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with Santana's party?" Finn asked.

"Nothing I guess. I thought that after your talk musical night would be back on." Mercedes explained.

"Oh, yeah she did invite me over tonight. I know she just wants to convince me to go to New York. I'm not going, so I figured I'd spend my Friday night doing something fun." Finn said with a shrug and a grin.

"OK. Are you going home after the game?" Mercedes said returning his smile.

"No, I'm going to shower and then get ready here." Finn responded.

"OK. Pick me up at about nine, I guess." Mercedes shrugged.

"See ya later." Finn said waving as he walked away.

"Bye." Mercedes said to Finn's retreating back. 'Great,' Mercedes thought one more thing for Rachel to blame her for.

During rehearsal Mercedes could feel Rachel shooting daggers with her eyes. Yes it was annoying, but she ignored it because it was Rachel.

Mercedes loved high school football games. The atmosphere was electric and fun. Mercedes spotted Tina and they entered the gate together.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Kurt we'd sit with him and Blaine." Mercedes told her while they climbed the bleachers.

"OK. I'm glad. I can talk to Kurt while you and Blaine discuss the game." Tina said relieved.

"Tina, you've been dating Mike for two years and you still don't know anything about football?" Mercedes asked with a chuckle.

"No, and I like it that way. There are Kurt and Blaine." Tina responded. Tina and Mercedes joined the couple who were sitting with Kurt's parents. Mercedes looked around puzzled.

"Diva, who are you looking for?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel. Is she late or something?" Mercedes asked.

"No, she's not coming." Kurt said.

"Oh, because of the fight." Mercedes said with understanding.

"No, because she never comes." Kurt clarified.

"What? Her boyfriend is the quarterback. I always assumed she was here. I figured she sat with your parents." Mercedes told Kurt.

"No, she never comes to his games." Kurt reiterated. 

"Oh, I guess I'm not that surprised." Mercedes sighed.

Mercedes settled in to watch the game with Blaine ignoring Tina and Kurt's gossip. During half-time Kurt leaned around his boyfriend and asked Mercedes what she was wearing later. Tina overheard and was instantly curious.

"Wearing for what?" Tina asked.

"Satan's ritualistic soirée." Kurt said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mercedes, you're going to Santana's party?" Tina asked surprised.

"Yeah she is!" Kurt answered for her.

"I thought you told me you didn't want to go to those parties alone." Tina reminded.

"She's not going alone. She's going with my step-brother." Kurt once again answered for Mercedes.

"I told Mike something was going on when we saw you two the other day." Tina said knowingly.

"What did you see?" Kurt asked.

"He lifted her off the floor in a hug!" Tina gossiped.

"You failed to mention that!" Kurt said looking at Mercedes.

"Because it was nothing. He was happy about acing his Spanish quiz. Since I'm his tutor he was thanking me." Mercedes explained, unsure why she was explaining the obvious.

"Mike said it was probably something like that but I don't know." Tina said.

"Guys he's dating Rachel." Mercedes reminded her friends.

"You've been more supportive of Finn since you started tutoring him than Rachel has in their entire relationship." Kurt pointed out.

"We're friends and I'm his tutor." Mercedes pointed out again.

"OK Diva tell me that tomorrow." Kurt said smirking.

"Kurt, be quiet the game is starting again." Mercedes said.

Mercedes tried to concentrate on the game, but she wondered about this party. What was going to happen. She shook it off and watched the rest of the game.


	7. Chapter 7

After the game Kurt linked his arm with Mercedes and headed toward the parking lot.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm going with you to your house to help you pick an outfit for the party." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, you don't have to. I think you're making more of this than necessary. And what about Blaine and Finn?" Mercedes asked

"Blaine is going to wait for Finn then pick us both up. So let's go." Kurt told her smiling.

Mercedes drove her and Kurt back to her house. Once in her bedroom Kurt stepped into her closet and brought out three outfits. After examining each outfit Mercedes decided Kurt was going overboard for a party that she was going to with Rachel's boyfriend.

"Hold on boo! I'm not going on a date. Those are my catch a man jeans, put them back in the closet." Mercedes said pointing to the jeans Kurt had pulled.

"No! Maybe you'll catch a man at this party, especially in those pants." Kurt said laying the jeans on the bed.

"Kurt seriously? The only thing I'm likely to catch at a Santana Lopez party is the clap!" Mercedes said wrinkling her nose.

"Nice imagery. Come on. Don't you want to look your divalicious best?" Kurt asked.

"Of course but.." Mercedes said.

"No buts put those jeans on and this off the shoulder top. Hurry up so I can do your make-up." Kurt said setting things out on her vanity.

Mercedes dressed and then sat in front of her mirror while Kurt worked his magic. When he finished she looked at herself and realized she looked more hot than usual.

"Kurt, do you think it's to much. I mean it's just a high school party." Mercedes asked looking at her reflection.

"Diva, it's practice for a Grammy party. No maybe a Billboard party." Kurt said admiring his handy work.

"I think I hear the door bell, let's go." Kurt said leaving the room.

Mercedes and Kurt descended the stairs and waiting at the bottom were Blaine and Finn. Blaine's eyes lit up when he saw Kurt. He flashed Mercedes a thumbs up and a smile. Finn was looking at his shoes until Kurt nudged him with his elbow. Finn looked up suddenly and was speechless. His face turned red and his mouth was hanging open.

"Pick your lip up Hudson." Mercedes said smiling that she'd made him speechless.

"Mercedes, you look awesome!" Finn finally said.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" She ased.

"Uh yeah." He mumbled.

He held the door open and followed her out. Kur,t Blaine and Mercedes chatted while Finn sat and looked out the window. When Kurt stopped in front of Santana's house he gave her a knowing look as she got out of the SUV. She rolled her eyes and shut the door. Finn walked up the front steps without her and she followed. Before he could ring the doorbell she stopped him.

"Finn, wait a minute." she said grabbing his arm.

"Uh, yeah." he asked looking at her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked dropping her hand.

"Nothing." he said unconvincingly.

"Nothing? You haven't said two words to me since before we left my house." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say." He apologized.

"Why? We talked a lot yesterday. What's different?" Mercedes asked geniuinely confused.

"Yesterday you were my tutor and my brother's best friend. Today you're the hot chick I'm taking to a party." Finn admitted.

"What? Finn, I'm the same girl you talked to yesterday." Mercedes said laughing.

"I know but you didn't look _**this**_ hot yesterday." Finn tried to explain.

"You're not making sense. If you're going to ignore me I'll just call Kurt to come back and we can skip this whole party." Mercedes told him taking out her phone.

"No, don't call him. I'm fine." Finn said quickly.

"The whole purpose of us coming to this party together was so neither of us had to come alone. If you're going to ignore me I might as well be here alone." Mercedes pointed out.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Finn apologized.

"It's OK. Let's just get in here and gets our party on." Mercedes said smiling.

Mercedes opened the door and Finn followed her inside. The student body of McKinley was everywhere. The music was loud and people were dancing. Before they could take a step Santana was upon them.

"Frankenteen, I see you finally decided to come to one of my parties. You didn't try to sneak Man-hands in here did you?" Santana said looikng around Finn.

"No, I came with Mercedes." Finn said.

"What?" Santana said.

"Mercedes and I came together." Finn repeated.

"Why?" Santana said confused.

"What do you mean? We wanted to come so we did." Finn answered again.

"Shut up!" Santana said holding a hand up to Finn's face. "Cedes, my girl, what the hell is going on and why do you look so hot?" Santana asked giving her the once over.

"Finn and I came together because we didn't want to come alone. And I don't look that different!" Mercedes said. She knew she looked good but she didn't think she looked that different.

"Don't believe me? Come with me." Santana said as she grabbed Mercedes' hand and led her to William McKinley's resident sex shark Noah Puckerman.

"Puck, look who I found." Santana said forcing Mercedes to spin around slowly for Puck.

"Damn Mama! You look hot!" Puck said with a lascivious grin.

"Uh thanks." Mercedes said smiling slightly. She was a little shocked by Puck's compliment.

"Come on Mama. Let's dance." Puck said.

Puckerman took Mercedes by the hand and led her to the dance floor, he slid in behind her and melted into her curves. Before Mercedes knew it they were grinding on the dance floor. Finn watched Mercedes and Puckerman, he had never seen her that way. He had thought that when Puck started grinding against her she would throw him her hell to the no face and leave him standing there. When she didn't Finn had no idea what to think. He continued to watch and drink. Finally Mercedes turned and gave Puck a hug got a drink and made her way to Finn.

"Hey Hudson, having fun?" Mercedes said coming to stand beside Finn.

"Yeah, are you?" He answered.

"Yeah, been getting my dance on." She said smiing.

"Yeah I know. I saw you dancing with Puck." Finn said, he didn't mean to sound jealous but it slipped out he hoped she didn't notice.

"Oh OK. Have you danced any tonight?" Mercedes said looking at Finn, she couldn't figure out his tone and she didn't try to.

"No, you've seen me dance. I'm horrible and dangerous." Finn reminded sadly.

"I know but I don't get it. Usually when people can't dance it's about rhythm. That's not the case with you." Mercedes said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked confused.

"You're a drummer. Of course you have rhythm. So I think the problem is in your head." she surmised.

"When I'm behind the drums I feel the rhythm. When I'm standing it's not the same. I don't know why." Finn explained.

"You're over thinking. Come on I'll show you." Mercedes said grabbing his hand.

"No. No way!" Finn said pulling his hand away.

"Finn! Come on." She said grabbing his hand again.

"Mercedes if you want to dance then dance with Puck. I'm not embarrassing myself." Finn said. He didn't really want her to dance with Puck but he also didn't want to embarass himself.

"Finn Hudson you are going to dance with me! Follow me." Mercedes said pulled Finn along with her.

Intrigued Finn followed Mercedes to an empty room. Once inside she turned to face him and beamed.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" Finn asked as he looked around the empty room.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." she told him.

"Here?" he asked looking around.

"Yes, we can hear the music and no one can see us. Now come over here." she said crooking her finger at him.

Finn slowly and reluctantly crossed the room. Mercedes grabbed his hands and started swaying to the beat of the music.

"Finn relax it's just you and me. This is supposed to be fun." Mercedes said laughing at how stiff he was.

"OK. I'll try." Finn said trying to relax.

"That's all I ask." Mercedes said smiling.

Finn began to follow Mercedes movements. He thought he looked silly but she simply smiled at him and he became more confident. Mercedes let go of his hands and turned and backed into him. Finn had no idea where to put his hands.

"Uh, Mercedes where do I put my hands?" Finn said embarassed he had to ask.

"Wherever feels natural." SHe responded.

Finn placed his hands on her waist and guided her against him. He couldn't believe he was actually dancing. When the song ended Mercedes walked to the door. Finn followed her back to the dance floor. Finn walked right up to her and grabbed her waist and started to dance with her. Mercedes moved against him lost in the music. He had his strong hands on her and she was having a good time. She knew he had been drinking quite a bit and she realized that the alcohol was only reason that he even agreed to dance but in her slightly inebriated mind it felt right. When he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear she knew he was drunk.

"You feel really good in my arms, Mercedes." FInn said his hot breath against her ear.

"Finn, don't say that!" Mercedes said sharply.

"Why? It's true." Finn answered still whispering in her ear.

"You're drunk. You don't know what's true." Mercedes reasoned.

"I know I like dancing with you. I like hanging out with you." Finn told her earnestly.

"I like hanging out with you to. And of course dancing with you is fun." Mercedes admitted.

Finn spun her around and put her hands on his shoulders and he pulled her close by her belt loops. It crossed her mind that anybody looking at them would think they were a couple. She looked up at him and his brown eyes were burning into hers. She looked away unable to hold his gaze. He pulled her into a remote corner and pressed her into the wall. It occurred to her as he crashed his lips into hers that this was the Finn that Quinn couldn't let go of. He was sexy, aggressive and irresistible. When he ran his tongue along her neck and nipped her collarbone she knew she had to stop him. She pushed him away and ran away. She went outside and caught her breath trying to come terms with what had just happened. She decided that she would not spend the entire night hiding. She went back to the dance floor. Neither Finn or Puck was in sight, she didn't care she came to have fun and if it meant dancing alone then that's what she'd do. She started to dance and saw Brittany dancing close by. She reached out to her and the two girls clasped hands for a moment. Mercedes felt someone slide behind her. Hoping it was Puck she turned and instead saw Finn. He gave her a look that made her tingle. When she turned around she saw Quinn looking at them. She didn't look jealous just surprised. Mercedes tried to go talk to Quinn but he held her tight and wouldn't let her go. It felt good to be held that close. She wasn't used to it but it made her feel protected and cared for. Finn stopped dancing and led Mercedes to an upstairs bedroom. He shut the door and gave her a look so sexy it almost stopped her heart.

"What are we doing up here, Finn?" Mercedes asked on a whisper.

"Whatever you want." he said sexily.

"I want to go back to the party." Mercedes said looking away.

"No you don't. You wouldn't have left the party with me if you wanted to be down there. Mercedes Jones does exactly what she wants no matter what." FInn said leaning against the door.

"You're drunk!" Mercedes accused.

"No, I'm not. I had a few drinks yeah but I'm not drunk." Finn said shaking his head in the negative.

He crossed the room in a few steps and was standing directly in front of her. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. She wanted to back away, her head told her to but her body disobeyed. If her body was going to behave this way with Finn she knew there was going to be trouble. He kissed her again and again trailing light kisses down her neck. She whimpered in pleasure and felt him smile against her neck. Mercedes needed to get away and remember that he was Rachel's boyfriend and her rescue came in the form of a phone call. After digging his phone out of his pocket he sat down pulling Mercedes with him. He put his arm around her and absentmindedly traced patterns on her bare shoulder.

"Hello." Finn answered.

"Finn,it's getting late. Where are you?" Rachel whined from the other end of the phone.

"Santana's party." Finn answered still absentmindedly rubbing Mercedes arm.

"Why are you there, you hate parties?" Rachel said surprised.

"No, I don't. You hate parties but that's because you're never invited." Finn said bluntly. Mercedes was sure it was the alcohol.

"We're a couple Finn. That means you have to hate what I hate. My dads said you have twenty minutes to get here if you're coming over tonight." Rachel said exlaining things to Finn that she didn't think she should have to explain.

"I'm not." Finn said.

"Not what?" Rachel said confused.

"Coming over." Finn repeated.

"Why not? You always come over after your games." Rachel whined and Finn could tell she was pouting.

"Rachel, I'm not coming. Kurt dropped me off and I'm not calling him and interrupting his date with Blaine to come to your house to watch a musical that I don't care about." Finn said firmly.

"We have things to discuss." Rachel told him.

"No we don't. I'm not going to New York, even if I don't get into Ohio State." Finn told her.

"What about us?" Rachel said and Finn could hear the tears in her voice.

"I don't know." He told her lowly.

"I'm not staying in Ohio." Rachel said defiantly.

"I'm not asking you to." FInn told her honestly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"I should, after what you said about me and my dream. We'll talk tomorrow." Finn said.

Finn hung up his phone and looked at Mercedes. He realized he was being unfair to her. He didn't even know he liked her until she came down the stairs at her house wearing those jeans. He had gotten jealous when she danced with Puck. When they danced he felt right. Holding her close, smelling her perfume and feeling her move against him felt like it was meant to be. It occurred to him that maybe she was right and it was the alcohol because he was supposed to be in love with Rachel. He would wait until he was sober to sort out his feelings but he was going to dance and flirt with Mercedes all night.

"Finn, is everything all right?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. I'm not going to deal with it tonight." Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh OK. You want to leave?" Mercedes asked.

"No, come on let's go dance." Finn said leading her from the room.

When Santana's party began to wind down Mercedes text Kurt and let him know they were ready. When Kurt pulled up out front he was surprised to see Mercedes and Finn head to his car arm in arm. Finn opened her door and helped her in before he slid in beside her.

"I guess you two had fun." Kurt said.

"Of course we did Kurtie. Santana's parties are legendary." Mercedes answered giggling.

"Yeah,bro. It was epic!" Fiin said nodding.

"Epic huh? Are you guys drunk? Do I have to sneak you past our parents?" Kurt asked looking at his brother and best friend.

"We did have a little bit to drink but we're not drunk. The only sneaking being done tonight is Blaine past your dad." Finn said looking at Kurt in the rearview mirror.

"Dad said it was OK if Blaine stayed over as long as Mercedes was staying." Kurt said.

"Mercedes, you're staying over tonight?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, didn't you see the overnight bag I had when you and Blaine picked us up? Mercedes asked.

"Nope. All I saw was you in those jeans." Finn said grinning.

"FINN!" Mercedes and Kurt exclaimed simultaneously.

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Mercedes and saw that despite her protest she wasn't that upset. When she noticed him looking he gave her a nod and a knowing look. Her eyes grew wide in her head and she looked away. Kurt and Finn were unaware of the silent communication. Mercedes knew she had to convince Blaine that there was nothing between her and Finn. (Nothing except a few hot kisses.) Because if Blaine thought it was serious he'd definitely tell Kurt. And Mercedes was not ready for Kurt to be all up in her business. She wondered what Blaine had seen to give her that look. She wasn't sure but she'd find out. Getting Blaine alone would be difficult but she'd manage. Deep in thought she had missed most of what Finn and Kurt had been saying. She thought she heard her name and basement. What?

"What did you just say?" Mercedes asked.

"I said that you guys should stay in the basement with me." Finn repeated.

"Oh, whatever is fine with me." Mercedes answered.

"You really should. We can play COD while they watch some Disney movie." Finn said.

"You really sure you want me to destroy you in COD?" Mercedes said smiling.

"Not a chance Jones!" Finn said laughing at the challenge.

"Watch me Hudson!" Mercedes said laughing.

When Kurt pulled in front of the Hudson-Hummel household Finn was out of the car and around the back before Mercedes had her seat belt open. He grabbed her bag and then held open her door. He helped her out of the SUV, linked their hands together and led her inside. Kurt stood in the driveway flabbergasted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine, did you see that?" Kurt asked his eyes glued to where Finn and Mercedes had been standing.

"See what?" Blaine asked.

"The two of them holding hands!" Kurt practically shouted.

"Kurt, you and Mercedes hold hands all the time." Blaine pointed out.

"Blaine, I'm her _**gay**_ best friend. Finn is not her best friend and he's definitely not gay!" Kurt pointed out the obvious.

"Sweetie, don't make a big deal out of this. They're friends. They've been drinking. It's just hand holding. It's not like you caught them making out." Baline said shrugging.

"Oh my Gaga! You think they're making out?" Kurt said rounding on Blaine.

"No Kurt. Let's go inside." Baline said taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt and Blaine entered the house hearing Mercedes and Finn's laughter coming from the kitchen. Kurt went upstairs to start his moisturizing routine. When Blaine entered the kitchen Mercedes looked up and was relieved it was him.

"Finn, can you take my bag to Kurt's room, please." Mercedes asked Finn. This was her opportuity to talk to Blaine.

"Sure. Be right back." Finn said grabbing her bag from the floor.

"Where's Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Starting his moisturizing routine. Why did you send Finn away?" Blaine asked.

"So we could talk." Mercedes answered.

"About what?" Blaine answered sitting down.

"That look you gave me in the car. What was that about?" Merceds said getting straight to the point.

"Nothing. I just thought that maybe Finn noticing how hot you look in those jeans didn't upset you as much as you wanted Kurt and Finn to think." Blaine answered honestly.

"Blaine, it's one thing to think a thing and a completely different thing to say it." Mercedes pointed out.

"Very true but we are talking about Finn." Blaine pointed out.

"True. Look Blaine. Some stuff did happen between Finn and I tonight. I have no idea what it means and would like to keep it quiet for awhile." Mercedes confessed.

"Meaning you don't want me to tell Kurt." Blaine guessed.

"I'd prefer it. I also don't want you to lie to Kurt. Finn is not a master of subtlety so chances are before tomorrow he'll know that something is up." Mercedes reasoned.

"Or sooner." Blaine said thinking about waht happened in the driveway.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked confused.

"He saw the two of you holding hands walking up the driveway." Blaine told her.

"Damn it." Mercedes said putting her head on the table.

"I diffused as much as I could. Would you like to hear my opinion?" Blaine offered.

"Sure." Mercedes said pulling her head up.

"Kurt has told me a lot about Finn's dating history. While it leaves a lot to be desired Finn only hurts the people who hurt him, even though he shouldn't. He's got a big heart and lots of love to share. I know he's Rachel's boyfriend but if you like him think long and hard before you just push him away. Boys like Finn Hudson are once in a lifetime great." Blaine told her.

"Thanks Blaine. I appreciate that. I know you're right. I don't see myself missing out on anything because of Rachel Berry. Finn and I really need to talk soon." Mercedes conceded.

"I'll keep Kurt upstairs for as long as I can." Blaine told her with a wink.

"Thanks Blaine."Mercedes said smiling.

Mercedes headed downstairs deep in thought. She assumed Finn was already down there but when she entered the basement it was empty. Finn was still upstairs being lectured by Kurt.

"Bro, calm down." Finn said.

"No, Finn. Mercedes is my best friend and I want to know what's going on." Kurt said in a demanding tone.

"Nothing is going on. We had a good time. Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I'm your brother and I love you. I'm just wary. I know your history." Kurt told him.

"History? We aren't talking about school. We're talking about Mercedes." Finn sid confused.

"Your history with girls, Finn. I don't want Mercedes hurt." Kurt explained rolling his eyes.

"Kurt, you're being crazy." Finn said. There was something going on between him and Mercedesbut he wasn't going to discuss it with Kurt before he talked about it with Mercedes.

"No, I'm not. I saw you two. Giggling when you left the party. The comment about her jeans and the hand holding. Yes, I saw the hand holding." Kurt said wanting an explaination.

"So? I've seen you hold Mercedes hand. Why can't I?" Finn asked geniuinely confused.

"I'm her **GAY** best friend." Kurt said emphatically.

"Some best friend." Finn said under his breath.

"What?" Kurt said.

"Nothing. Are we done? We have guests we're being rude." Finn said turning to leave.

"No! We are not finished. You tell me what you meant." Kurt demanded.

"No Kurt. I'm going downstairs. See you later." Finn said leaving the room.

Finn met Blaine in the hall. Blaine assured him that he would keep Kurt upstairs as long as possible because Mercedes was waiting for him. Finn rushed past Blaine thanking him on his way downstairs. When Finn got to the basement Mercedes was seated on the floor going through DVD s.

"Hey, what's up?" Finn asked.

"Hi, you were upstairs along time. Why?" Mercedes questioned.

"Just brother stuff." Finn said. He didn't want to tell her about the things Kurt had said.

"Oh. I know you said you didn't want to think about it tonight but I need to. What is going on with us?" Mercedes asked getting to the point.

"You want to talk about this now? Kurt is right upstairs." Finn asked his eyes shooting up the stairs.

"Blaine is keeping him occupied." Mercedes answered.

"OK. I don't know. What do you think is going on?" Finn asked.

"Flirting, hardcore flirting." Mercedes answered honestly.

"Right and flirting is harmless. But is kissing flirting or something else?" Finn asked her.

"Kissing is harmless unless you mean it." Mercedes said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"When you kissed me, were you thinking I'm drunk I want to kiss the closest girl to me. Or when you kissed me it was because you Finn Hudson wanted to kiss me Mercedes Jones because you couldn't help yourself. So which was it?"

"I didn't kiss you because I was drunk. I wanted to kiss you at your house. So I guess I had to kiss you. What about you? I know what it feels like to get kissed back. Why'd you do it?" Finn answered honestly waiting for her answer.

"Honestly,because it felt nice. More than that it felt right. Like a perfect fit." Mercedes told him shyly.

"I felt it to. So what do we do?" Finn asked.

"We wait until tomorrow. We are both still a little drunk. I want to be sober before we make any real decisions." Mercedes decided.

"OK, but I'm still going to own you in COD." Finn said.

"You wish. I'm a COD genius." Mercedes said laughing.

When Kurt and Blaine entered the basement Finn and Mercedes were deeply immersed in their game and didn't hear them come in. Blaine and Kurt snuggled up on the couch together to watch Beauty & The Beast. Halfway through the movie Kurt got annoyed at how loud Mercedes and Finn were getting.

"Finn, Mercy I can't hear the movie." Kurt said annoyed.

"Bro, you've seen it a hundred times. You know what they're saying." Finn said equally annoyed.

"Not the point Finn. Just be quiet." Kurt said huffily.

For a little while Finn and Mercedes kept the noise down then all of a sudden Finn was crying foul. He couldn't believe she beat him at COD. He accused her of using cheat codes and sabotage. Mercedes went to join Kurt and Blaine. Beauty & The Beast was over and they had put in Snow White. Finn watched Mercedes sit on the other end of the couch from Kurt and Blaine. He saw her look at them before turning to watch the TV. He figured she was remembering how she and Kurt used to watch Disney movies together and how things had changed between them. He knew she was probably sad so he decided to cheer her up. He sauntered over to her end of the couch and squatted down to her level. He kept his voice low so only she could hear.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry." Finn said contrite.

"For what?" She asked

"For calling you a cheater. It's just that I can't remember the last time anyone beat me at any video game and I freaked out. Sorry." Finn told her.

"It's OK." Mercedes said.

"Thanks. Can I join you?" Finn asked

"You want to watch a Disney movie?" She asked surprised.

"It's not horrible and I want to hang out with you." Finn answered honestly.

"OK." She agreed smiling.

Finn stood up and slid beside Mercedes on the couch. He put his arm around her and tried to pay attention to the movie. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed along with the movie. Blaine looked at the other end of the couch and smiled. He thought they looked adorable. Finn looked up and saw Blaine looking at him, Blaine gave him a thumbs up and went back to the movie. When the movie was over Kurt stood up and stretched. He looked over and Mercedes and Finn were snuggled together. She had her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. Finn was resting his chin on the top of her head. Kurt was in shock by how comfortable they were to together. He turned to look at Blaine who didn't look shocked at all.

"Blaine, what's going on here?" Kurt asked gesturing to a sleeping Finn amd Mercedes.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I mean what do you know about Finn and Mercedes?" Kurt asked snsing Blaine knew something he didn't

"I know that they like each other." Blaine answered honestly.

"And?" Kurt said.

"And what?" Baline asked.

"Do you approve?" Kurt asked.

"It's not really in my business." Blaine said.

"Blaine why are you being difficult?" Kurt asked becoming frustrated.

"What do you want me to say?" Blaine asked his own frustration growing.

"I want your honest opinion." Kurt said.

"OK. I think they are cute together. I think if they really like each other they should give it a try." laine said shrugging.

"Blaine, Finn is dating Rachel." Kurt said pointing out the obvious.

"I know but she treats him horribly. Finn is sensitive, generous and kind. Her mistreatment of his heart may ensure that he's never the same." Blaine said being brutally honest about his feelings about Rachel and Finn's relationship.

"Blaine, you're being dramatic Rachel loves Finn." Kurt said coming quickly to Rachel's defense.

"I'm sure she does. But when you love a person you want what is best for them not what is the best way for them to fit into what's best for you. Mercedes has done nothing but support him and I for one think they're great together." Baline said aligning himself firmly on Team Mercedes.

"Blaine, you are suggesting Finn cheat on Rachel?" Kurt asked surprised.

"No! I am suggesting Finn dump Rachel and date Mercedes." Blaine said shrugging.

"Blaine, I thought you liked Rachel." Kurt said surprised.

"I do like her but that doesn't stop me from seeing her clearly. And it doesn't matter what you or I think." Blaine reminded Kurt.

"We will see about that." Kurt said.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asked weary.

"Nothing. Just inform Rachel of what is going on." Kurt said ephatically.

"All you saw was them holding hands. Finn told you it was nothing. You haven't even talked to Mercedes about it. You should really just mind your business." Blaine said getting angry.

"Yeah, no. I'm calling Rachel first thing in the morning." Kurt said.

Finn had been awake for most of Kurt and Blaine's discussion. He decided it was time to let Kurt know exactly how he felt. He carefully disentangled himself from Mercedes so as not to wake her. He strode over to Kurt and looked down at him.

"What are you going to tell Rachel? That I like hanging out with a girl who listens to me. Or that I like someone who supports me. Maybe you should tell her I like a girl who doesn't make me feel stupid." Finn said angrily.

"I just think she has a right to know." Kurt said snootily.

"Even if it hurts your brother and the person you call your best friend?" Finn asked.

"Finn, why are you angry? You're not the one being stabbed in the back!" Kurt said surprised.

"Not yet bro? But if you run to Rachel before I can talk to her you'll be stabbing me and Mercedes in the back. I'm your brother and as you like to remind me she's your best friend." Finn said nastily.

"She _**is**_ my best friend." Kurt said.

"In name only Kurt." Finn said snidely.

"Meaning what?" Kurt asked.

"Considering all the time you don't spend with her it's hard to say you're her best friend. She spends more time with Santana. You spend your time with Rachel and when you're not with her you're with Blaine." Finn told Kurt.

"Blaine is my boyfriend. And whenever I invite her to join us she says no." Kurt responded angrily.

"Kurt, no one wants to be a third wheel." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"She's not!" Kurt said.

"Anytime a person hangs out with a couple they're a third wheel." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to apologize for spending time with my boyfriend." Kurt said angrily.

"Nobody is asking you to. But it would be good if you divided your time better." Finn said shrugging.

"Finn, you are not going to change the subject. My friendship with Mercedes isn't the issue. What's going on with you and Mercedes is the issue." Kurt said avoiding the point Finn had made.

"We don't really know we wanted to make sure we were sober before we made any kind of decision." Finn told him.

"Fine. Whatever." Kurt said.

"Not whatever. Kurt, I need your word, that you won't tell Rachel anything." Finn pressed.

"Fine. You have my word. But I would like to be the first to know." Kurt said.

"You'll know as soon as we do." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Finn, be careful with Mercedes. She's not that experienced." Kurt warned Finn.

"Kurt, I get it. You care about Mercedes you don't want me to hurt her. Only you get to hurt her." Finn said nastily.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said surprised.

"It's nothing. It's not my place to say. How do you want to handle the sleeping arrangements?" Finn said changing the subject.

"I'm sure my dad meant for Mercedes to be in my room and Blaine down here with you." Kurt said.

"But Mercy is already asleep." Finn said pointing at Mercedes.

"So wake her up. I'm not giving my dad a reason to restrict my time with Blaine." Kurt said.

"Of course not." Finn said angrily.

Finn walked over to the couch where Mercedes was sleeping. Finn shook her lightly. She opened her eyes and smiled. She liked seeing Finn's face when she woke up. She reached for him and and pulled him to her. She kissed him thoroughly and deeply. She didn't hear Kurt's sharp intake of breath or Blaine's applause. Finn was shocked but he quickly got over that and enjoyed the kiss. He was smiling that crooked smile Mercedes was beginning to love.

"Now that you're awake it's time for you to go upstairs with Kurt." Finn said sexily.

"I'm not awake." She said sleepily.

Finn smiled and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her flush against him. She put her arms around his neck and he did what came naturally. Finn loved the feel of Mercedes in his arms. She was all curves and warmth. Kurt was getting annoyed and let it show.

"Will you guys give it a rest?" Kurt said loudly.

"Kurt calm down." Blaine said.

"No Blaine. I'm not going to watch this. Mercedes, let's go!" Kurt yelled. Kurt walked to the stairs leaving Blaine standing there. Finn walked Mercedes to the bottom of the stairs. He brushed her lips with his and sent her upstairs. Finn noticed Blaine looked upset.

"Blaine, you OK?" Finn asked sincerely.

"Yes, I'm fine." Blaine answered.

"No, you're not but it's cool dude. I understand. Goodnight." Finn said.

"Goodnight." Blaine said.


	9. Chapter 9

Upstairs Mercedes was floating around Kurt's room with a gleam in her eyes. Kurt was looking at her like he didn't know her. Mercedes was in her own world and didn't notice Kurt's disapproval. She was happy. Kurt couldn't stand it anymore.

"So you and Finn?" Kurt said annoyed.

"Uh, I don't know maybe?" Mercedes shrugged.

"Maybe? Well before you destroy Rachel you better make sure it's more than maybe." Kurt said obnoxiously.

"Destroy Rachel? Rachel Berry?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mercedes. Losing Finn would destroy her." Kurt said.

"No it won't. Yeah, she'll be sad. But because a break-up with Finn doesn't derail her main goal she'll be fine. The only thing that could really destroy Rachel is not getting into a school in New York." Mercedes said truthfully.

"How can you be so mean? Rachel is your friend." Kurt asked her.

"When it's convenient for her." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Mercedes, that's not true. Rachel is your friend and she does love Finn." Kurt said disagreeing with Mercedes.

"Both are debatable. But I don't understand why you're so upset." Mercedes said confused.

"I don't like standing idly by watching people hurt my friends. You and Finn are wrong." Kurt said adamantly.

"While I admit making out with him while he is still dating Rachel is wrong, I'm not intentionally trying to hurt her. I would never intentionally hurt anyone a claim Rachel can't make." Mercedes admitted what had happened at the party, but she was confident in the differences between herself and Rachel.

"That's not the point." Kurt said.

"Of course not. Anything negative about Rachel is forbidden, because she's your best friend. I get it, it's fine. I'm going down stairs with Finn and Blaine." Mercedes said angrily.

Mercedes put her pajamas on which consisted of shorts and a McKinley football tee. When she reentered the basement Finn looked up and noticed her at the bottom of the stairs he blushed. Mercedes could hear him muttering but couldn't make out what he was saying. Blaine could hear Finn clearly repeating the mantra mailman over and over. He decided to intervene and give him a minute to get himself together.

"Mercedes, what are you doing back down here?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt and I had a fight, so I came back down here." Mercedes said shrugging.

"Oh, well we've all had fights with Kurt tonight." Blaine said sadly.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I don't want you and Kurt to fight about whatever is going on between Finn and I." Mercedes said apologetically.

"Yeah dude. You guys shouldn't be fighting about us." Finn agreed.

"Relax both of you. Kurt and I are fine. We just disagree. Don't worry about us." Blaine reassured.

"Blaine are you sure?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. Goodnight guys." Blaine said. Blaine went to the other side of the basement snuggled into his sleeping bag and put his headphones in. Mercedes and Finn practically had the basement to themselves.

"You want to get some sleep?" Finn asked.

"Uh no." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because I can't go to sleep without settling whatever this is between us. I thought I could but after all the drama I just want to get it over with. Do we leave it alone or not?" Mercedes questioned.

"Mercy, I am not leaving you alone." Finn told her honestly.

"OK, but I have conditions." Mercedes said.

"What are they?" Finn asked.

"You break up with Rachel. I will not be the other woman. No games. Honesty always. I'm not forcing you to break up with Rachel. I won't ever make you do something you don't want to do. I like you but I'm not willing to be someone that I'm not to be with you." Mercedes said laying out her terms.

"That seems fair. You want me to call her now?" Finn asked.

"No, it can wait until tomorrow." Mercedes reassured.

"OK. Do I have to wait until tomorrow to kiss you?" Finn asked.

"I should say yes, but I don't want to." Mercedes said smiling.

"Then don't." Finn said sexily. Finn pulled Mercedes to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She immediately tried to shift herself off of his lap and onto the couch. Finn held on tight and wouldn't let her move. She looked at him exasperated.

"Mercedes what are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Nothing." she said still trying to shift from his lap.

"Why don't you want to sit on my lap?" Finn asked trying to keep her on his lap.

"Because I'm too heavy." she finally admitted.

"No you're not. Now be still. I'm trying to kiss you." He said still keeping her on his lap.

"Be serious Finn. If we're going to be together you have to be honest with me." Mercedes said exasperated. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Finn asked confused where she was going with the conversation.

"I'm talking about my weight." Mercedes said shyly.

"What about it?" Finn said still confused.

"Finn please. I'm bigger than any girl you've dated." Mercedes explained.

"Baby, I don't know what you want from me. So what you're bigger than any girl I've dated? You're better than every girl I've ever dated. You're nicer, more honest and you care about people. Honestly you're better in all the ways that count. Plus you have an amazing ass and I'm not going to mention your boobs." Finn told her admiring her curves.

"You really think that about me?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"Of course. Now can I please kiss you?" Finn said with a cooked grin.

"Yeah." Mercedes breathed. 

Finn leaned in and captured her lips. He ran his hands up and down her sides. Finn nipped her collarbone and she moaned. He pulled her around so she was straddling him. Then he hooked his hands under her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He gasped when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Mercedes moaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair. She scooted forward feeling Finn's growing erection through her shorts. She realized things were getting out of control.

"Finn, we have to stop." Mercedes said taking a deep breath.

"Why? You feel so good." Finn asked nipping her collar bone. 

"Finn, please stop. Blaine is over there and your mom is right upstairs." Mercedes said pulling back to look him in the eye.

"You're right. As much as I hate it." Finn said resting his forehead on hers.

Mercedes climbed off of Finn's lap and put her shirt back on. She looked over at Finn. She couldn't believe what had just happened. He wanted her, the overweight black girl. When he touched her she felt beautiful and desired. She sighed and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her.

"Rachel will probably be here first thing in the morning." Finn informed Mercedes.

"I know. I'll stay out of sight until she leaves." Mercedes agreed.

"OK we should probably get some sleep." Finn suggested.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Mercedes said.

"Goodnight, Mercy" Finn said smiling at the beautiful girl.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Mercedes untangled herself from Finn's embrace and tiptoed past Blaine out of the basement. She made her way upstairs to Kurt's room. She hoped he was awake because she really didn't want to leave things the way they had been the night before. Mercedes knocked on his door and let herself in, Kurt was sitting at his vanity doing his morning moisturizing routine.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Mercedes said seriously.

"If you've come to apologize, I'm ready to listen." Kurt said haughtily judging you face intact.

"Apologize? For what?" Mercedes said baffled.

"Betraying Rachel!" Kurt said infuriated.

"If that was the case why would I be apologizing to you?" Mercedes pointed out.

"Good point. What did you want to say?" Kurt conceded.

"It seemed like you were encouraging me. Like you thought I was a better fit for Finn than Rachel. But I get it. When it wasn't a possibility it was fine. But you don't think I'm good enough for your brother." Mercedes said sadly.

"Mercedes no it's not that at all. I don't know why I've been so negative. You're right. Over the last few days I have encouraged you to pursue Finn without actually saying it. I can't be mad at you for taking my advice. I'm sorry, Diva." Kurt admitted contritely.

"Me to Kurt. I do feel bad about what I did. He was or is her boyfriend. I should have just waited. I can't believe I did this." Mercedes lamented, saying out loud what she'd been thinking.

"Mercy, calm down. Is he breaking up with her?" Kurt said consoling his friend.

"Yes, but we made out. A LOT! And I just feel bad." Mercedes explained.

"Don't worry. When was the first time you made out?" Kurt asked trying to help Mercedes sot through the guilt she felt.

"Last night." she told him.

"He decided to break up with her after he kissed you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah but what does that matter. I still kissed him knowing he had a girlfriend. She is going to freak out!" Mercedes pointed out.

"Of course, you'll have the regular Rachel Berry dramatics but you can handle it." Kurt said confident in Mercedes ability to handle Rachel Berry.

"Thanks for the pep talk. I missed you. Now it's my turn to help you. Your boyfriend is downstairs upset because you didn't kiss him goodnight. Go kiss him like it's the first time." She told Kurt pushing him out the door. Mercedes took a shower and got dressed then sat on Kurt's bed waiting for him to come back upstairs. When he returned Blaine was with him, and they were smiling. Mercedes stood to leave to give them some privacy. Blaine grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Rachel's here. She's in the basement with Finn." He answered.

"Oh. Do you think we could sneak to the kitchen to make breakfast?" Mercedes suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go, we can be secret agents. Mercedes you're Halle Berry from Die Another Day. Blaine you're Pierce Brosnan in Tomorrow Never Dies, and I'm Roger Moore in Live and Let Die." Kurt imagined.

"Kurt, sweetie it's just breakfast. Not a nuclear crisis." Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine, you're wrong. Rachel Berry being dumped is worse than a nuclear crisis. Come on. If I know Finn he'll be hungry when he's finished with the drama," Kurt explained. The two boys headed downstairs first as a cover for Mercedes. At the bottom of the stairs Kurt moved toward the basement steps as Mercedes darted into the kitchen. When she was safe inside the boys joined her.

"Kurt, where are your parents?" Mercedes asked wondering where the Hudson-Hummel parents were.

"Work. Waffles or pancakes?" Kurt replied.

"Boo, it's Finn we're feeding." Mercedes said quirking her eyebrow.

"You're right. Both, what else?" Kurt said nodding.

"Hash-browns, bacon and eggs." Mercedes suggested.

"Blaine, you do bacon. Mercedes I'm sure we have everything for Mama Jones' heavenly hash-browns. I of course will do pancakes and waffles." Kurt said divvying out jobs.

"Hey, how long do you think they will be down there?" Blaine asked.

"It's hard to tell. Last time it was hours." Kurt told them.

"You don't think he's changing his mind, do you? I mean she has a way of making him do what she wants." Mercedes said worried.

"Girl relax. It's finally over between them. If anything she's down there faking tears, and he's trying to think of a nice way to ask her to leave." Kurt guessed.

"Really? He loved her and maybe it's to soon." Mercedes said still worried.

"Mercedes, stop worrying. You're not rebound. It's different when people break up because they have feelings for other people." Blaine said knowingly.

"He's right. Finn doesn't see you as rebound. He cares about you. Enough to fight with me about it. He never defended Rachel. While he was talking I realized two things. One you must be a fantastic tutor because he was very articulate in his arguments and two I've been a horrible friend to you. I all but replaced you with Rachel Berry." Kurt said ashamed.

"Finn told you I said that?" Mercedes questioned.

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything you said. He only said I wasn't as good a best friend as I thought I was. Turns out he was right." Kurt said sadly.

"Boo, it's OK. I'm OK." Mercedes told him consolingly.

Rachel sat on the couch in the basement in shock. She couldn't believe that Finn was breaking up with her. He couldn't be breaking up with her. His feelings were just hurt about New York. He loved her. They were meant to be together, every time they sang together they proved how right for each other they were. Finn was still talking to her but she didn't hear him. It didn't matter what he said they were going to New York together. Maybe tears would work, Finn wouldn't be able to stand her tears. She saw his face change and she thought she had won but Finn's next words surprised her.

"Rachel, are those tears even real?" Finn asked.

"Of course they are Finn. How can you even say that to me? I love you. And all you've done is hurt me for weeks. First you get tutoring without telling me. Then you blow me off to hang out with your tutor. You decide without discussion that you want to stay in Ohio even after all the work I did researching New York schools for you. Then to top it all off you skip movie night for a party at Santana's house and the next time I see you you're breaking up with me. Did you have sex with Santana again?" Rachel accused.

"No! Rachel, I'm tired of trying to fit into the mold you have for me. I'm not willing to follow you and put my dreams on hold. I shouldn't have to and I refuse to do it. Sorry if that hurts your feelings." Finn said angrily.

Rachel Berry had plans and of those plans was having a handsome man on her arm at Broadway networking parties. Finn would be that man. She would let him think he'd won for now, but in no time she would have Finn back in line and ready for New York.

"Finn, I can't look at you right now. I'm going home." Rachel said as she did one of her patented Rachel Berry storm offs.

"Hey, you guys she just left. Are we waiting for Finn to come up for breakfast or is somebody going to go get him?" Blaine said from the kitchen door.

"We can wait. If he's not here by the time we get breakfast on the table Mercedes will go get him." Kurt said flipping a pancake.

"Why me?" Mercedes asked.

"I think he'd rather see you than his brother or his brother's boyfriend." Kurt reasoned.

"I guess." She said turning back to her hash browns.

"Breakfast is ready and no sign of Finn." Kurt said placing a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Don't wait for us. I'll be back with him as soon as possible." Mercedes said as she turned off her hash browns. Mercedes descended the stairs and found Finn sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She sat beside him and put her arm around him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Kurt sent me to tell you breakfast is ready." Mercedes smiled.

"I'm not hungry." Finn said shrugging.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" She asked surprised.

"Rachel and I broke up. I called her this morning and she came over. She thought I was apologizing for missing movie night. I really hurt her. She cried, real tears I think. I feel really sad but a lot relieved. I just wasn't in love with her anymore." Finn explained.

"I'm sorry. I know that was hard for you. Rachel has been a part of your life for a long time." Mercedes said with understanding.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I have you." He said.

"Finn, we need to talk." Mercedes said turning to face him.

"About what?" Finn asked,

"Us and what we're doing." Mercedes said.

"I don't understand. I thought we talked about this last night. I ended it with Rachel. What else do I have to do?" Finn asked worried.

"Sweetie, calm down. Let me explain. I watched what your merry-go-round did to Quinn and Rachel. They were always so devastated when you would come in with the other. For better or worse Rachel and I are friends. Seeing us together will be worse for her simply because she considers me a friend." Mercedes explained.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Just keep the PDA to a minimum and not flaunt us." Mercedes reasoned.

"I guess I can do that. It'll be hard because I love to kiss you." Finn said sexily.

"Really? You love to kiss me?" Mercedes said surprised.

Finn didn't answer he just leaned in and answered her question with a searing kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair showing how much she loved to kiss him right back. Before they got to carried away Finn pulled away.

"Are you and Kurt OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, we talked and everything is good. We are going to be OK and I have you to thank." Mercedes said with a beautiful smile.

"Me why?" Finn asked confused.

"You made him see that we really weren't best friends anymore. He wanted to change that so we did." Mercedes told him.

"Good, I'm glad. You know I am pretty hungry." Finn said suddenly.

Finn linked his fingers through Mercedes and led her upstairs to the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen they found Kurt and Blaine in the middle of a make out session. Finn cleared his throat and they broke apart both blushing furiously.

"Hey guys! Let's eat." Finn said happily.


End file.
